jurassicparkfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Blue
Blue 'es uno de los Velociraptor entrenados por Owen Grady. Es la Beta del llamado "'Raptor Squad" junto a Charlie, Delta y Echo, mientras que Owen es el Alfa. Ella es la única integrante del Raptor Squad que sobrevivió a los acontecimientos de Jurassic World. Historia Creación (Antes de Jurassic World) Blue fue recreada por InGen para vivir como un atractivo turístico del parque Masrani Global Corporation de dinosaurios Jurassic World en algún momento antes de 2015. Su distintivo azul patrón es conocido por estar hecho de usar el ADN de un lagarto Monitor de garganta negra de África. Cuando era joven, ella y Eco lucharon por el dominio sobre el parque de'' ''Velociraptor pack con Blue siendo la vencedora. En algún momento de su vida, un humano llamado Owen Grady la entrenó a ella y a los demás miembros de su manada. Incidente De La Isla Nublar (Durante Jurassic World) Ella fue una de los tres Velociraptores que, junto al Tyrannosaurus Rex de la primera película, intentaron derrotar al Indominus Rex en el llamado Incidente De La Isla Nublar, ocurrido en 2015. Blue y su manada fueron utilizadas por Vic Hoskins para intentar cazar al Indominus Rex, pero esta logró comunicarse con ellas debido a ser parte Velociraptor y consiguió ser la nueva Alfa. Eventualmente, los Velociraptores atacaron al grupo de humanos. Más adelante, el Indominus Rex le ordenó a Blue, Delta y Echo atacar a Owen, Claire y los hermanos Mitchell, pero ellas se revelaron contra el Indominus y le atacaron. Delta y Echo fueron asesinadas por el Indominus, mientras que Blue fue noqueada. Cuando el Indominus estaba a punto de asesinar a Rexy, Blue recuperó la conciencia y junto al Tiranosaurio lucharon contra el Indominus hasta empujarlo cerca del tanque del Mosasaurus. Este tomó desprevenido al Indominus y le arrastró al tanque para ahogarla y comerla con más calma. Tras la batalla, la Tiranosaurio decide dejar vivir a Blue como recompensa por salvarle la vida, a pesar de su no tan amigable encuentro con los Velociraptores de la primera película. Blue mira a Owen, le hace un chirrido de "despedida" y se aleja, desapareciendo. Erupción volcánica (Tras Jurassic World) Una filtración reveló que Blue será el centro de la trama de Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, ya que Owen intentará prevenir que ella sea "utilizada para la violencia". Los dos capitulos del corto titulado "Blue" para Oculus Rift nos muestra como sobrevive Blue antes de la erupcion del Monte Sibo y el arribo de los humanos a la isla. El primer episodio muestra a Blue despertar luego de una siesta y esta percibe que una presa se aproxima por lo que prepara una emboscada. El incauto es un bebe de Triceratops que persigue a una mariposa, Blue se le abalanza pero llega un Pteranodon a reclamar la presa, la raptor ataca al pterosaurio, este se aleja y el pequeño herbivoro aprobecha la confusion para escapar. Cuando Blue esta lista para seguirle el rastro el Volcan entra en erupcion. El segundo episodio toma lugar luego de que el valle y la costa se llenan de humo volcanico. Blue aparece algo confundida y buscando alimento entre los escombros y huesos de un Suchomimus. Escudrinea un nido cercano y cuando se dispone a alimentarse una madre Baryonyx aparece para evitarlo, ambos animales se desafian solo para quedarse petrificados cuando Rexy , la Tyrannosaurus rex de la isla Nublar llega para atacar. La madre Baryonyx intenta en vano oponerse y es lanzada por los aires de un cabezazo, Blue ataca a Rexy saltandole encima y rasguñandola, esta se la sacude de encima y se le acerca para morder, ruge pero su atencion y la de de Blue se pierde en el ruido de helicopteros y aviones llegando a la Isla. Rexy pierde el interes y se retira herida. Blue contempla el cielo y grazna atenta a las maquinas que llegan del cielo. Además, se publicó un vídeo de lo que parece ser una Blue bebé jugando con Owen en el centro de visitantes(Parque Jurasico). Blue sera capturada por los mercenarios de Ingen que pretendian colaborar con el Dinosaur Protection Group para asi facilitarle al Dr Henry Wu el ADN de esta Velociraptor entrenada dando asi nacimiento a un nuevo ser que seria el experimento hacia el arma biologica definitiva: El Indoraptor. Blue sera rescatada por Owen para acabar con las instalaciones de la mansion Lockwood y enfrentar al hibrido aberrante de una vez y para siempre. Blue termina acabando con el Indoraptor haciendo que ambos caigan del techo del museo privado de Benjamin Lockwood y haciendo que el hibrido quede empalado por los cuernos de un craneo de Triceratops. El rol de Blue como la ultima de su especie es crucial en los acontecimientos de Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, es en realidad el motor de la trama. Ya que Henry Wu manda a capturar viva a Blue para que sea la madre nodriza para su Indoraptor 2.0, es por eso que Elli Mills, engaña a Claire Dearing para que contacte a Owen Grady con la premisa de salvar a los dinosaurios y a Blue. Claire es la unica que puede accesar al sistema de rastreo GPS de los dinosaurios en el centro de control de Nublar, y por tanto la elusiva Blue. Cuando Owen da con ella se da el esperado reencuentro, pero es interrumpido por los mercenarios de Mills, Blue ataca y es herida de gravedad. Owen es sedado y dejado a su muerte y la veterinaria Zia Rodriguez tomada prisionera para que mantenga a Blue con vida. Ya en el barco Owen, Claire y Franklin Webb, se reencuentran con Zia, quien pide que recolecten sangre de algun teropodo tetanuro de no mas de 3 dedos para transfusion. Owen y Claire toman la muestra de Roberta que esta sedada. Luego de curar a Blue esta queda enjaulada hasta que cuando el caos empieza en la mansion Lockwood, Zia la libera para evitar que el Dr Wu tome muestras de ella, esta acaba con los mercenarios de Mills y luego se enfrenta al Indoraptor, perdiendo el primer Round pero acabando con el hibrido al final. Luego Blue elige escapar a quedarse con Owen y la vemos en libre en un paisaje lleno de cañones y desfiladeros, rocoso y desertico. Personalidad y características thumb|229x229pxBlue tiene la piel de color gris oscuro con una línea azul oscuro horizontal a partir de la órbita del ojo hasta la cola, que viene del ADN del lagarto monitor africano de garganta negra utilizado durante su creación. Ella es más grande, más inteligente y más astuta que las demás Velociraptores hechas para Jurassic World. Dichas características la ayudaron a convertirse en la líder de la manada.thumb|220pxA pesar de estos atributos, Blue tiene una tendencia a ser agresiva y por lo general atacar sin pensar, un buen ejemplo de su temperamento es cuando casi atacó a un trabajador Jurassic World, que entró en su paddock cuando un cerdo suelto jalo al trabajador. Mas alla de esto durante Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom se nos revela que es la unica raptor capaz de interpretar sentimientos, y que su relacion con Owen es mas estrecha que con las demas raptors. Esto llama la atencion de Henry Wu quien al ver el potencial de una raptor entrenada capaz de empatizar con los humanos. La manda a capturar para que sea la madre nodriza del Indoraptor 2.0 osea el que estaria por crear antes de la subasta de la mansion Lockwood, no el prototipo que vemos en la pelicula. JW-Blue-Screen.jpg JW-Blue-Screen-2.jpg JW-Blue-Screen-3.jpg JW-Blue-Screen-4.jpg JW-Blue-Screen-6.jpg JW-Blue-Screen-7.jpg Blue 5.png Fallen kingdom blue the velociraptor v5 by sonichedgehog2-dcb00lh.png Fallen kingdom blue the velociraptor v3 by sonichedgehog2-dc9x53o.png Blue and Rexy after the fight .jpg Blue&Owen.jpg Blue,Charlie,Echo y Delta.jpg Blue.png JWFK Blue (edit) V2.png AnimatronicsBlue1.jpg Screenshot_2018-05-30_at_7.31.01_AM.png ILM-JWC3.jpg WhatsApp Image 2018-04-20 at 06.36.39.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2018-04-20 at 06.36.38.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2018-04-06 at 14.53.36 (2).jpeg Raptor on.png 0c836aea-5375-42b4-945a-984707cb80b7.jpg Bluelegogame.png Bluenet.jpg Blueraptorfigure.png jurassic_world_the_game__blue___by_sonichedgehog2-dalo64d.jpg Jurassic-world-chomping-dino-head-hand-puppets-velociraptor.jpg Jurassic-world-lights-sounds-figure-raptor.jpg Dims.jpg 2018basicblue.jpg 2018bdblue.jpg blue FMM51_01.jpg blue images (2).jpg blue maxresdefault (2).jpg BabyBlue_1.jpg Blue minifigure.jpg BLUE 35733518_10210418596295887_5593064725345730560_n.jpg Blue1.png Blue2.png Raptor hh29415909 399907150483138 8585803477706342400 n.jpg Blue EX_LMCJW2-01_01.jpg Blue EX_LMCJW2-01_02.jpg Blue LMCJW2-01_30.jpg Blue LMCJW2-01_press_EX.jpg Categoría:Velociraptor Categoría:Personajes de Jurassic World Categoría:Jurassic World Categoría:Raptor Categoría:Blue Categoría:Personajes